


It will always be you

by MissPark



Category: Jasie - Fandom, Posie - Fandom, sizzie
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPark/pseuds/MissPark
Summary: Josie had a normal life as a high school teenager but everything changed when 2 mysterious girl entered her life.
Kudos: 1





	1. The start

What can I say losing a parent is hard and I didn't deal with it the best. I tried to focus on the present but my mind wandered in the past. It's been a year since my mom passed away, Lizzie tried to cover her pain with... well mostly what I can think of is boys. I promised myself that this year will be different.  
*Lizzie knocks on the door*  
"Jo, you should get ready we will be late to school" lizzie shouted from the other side off the door. "Coming" is the only word that came out my mouth, I was too busy occupied with my thoughts I guess.  
As I made my way downstairs from my room I saw dad and Lizzie laughing about something I couldn't say what but it seemed they were happy and I was happy to see dad smile again. "Pancakes or waffles?" Alaric asked as he smiled at Josie. "Pancakes" Josie soflty answered with a smile, "What took you so long to come downstairs Jo" Lizzie asked with a worried face. Josie looked at Lizzie with no expressions on her face "I was writing in my diary". Lizzie rolled her eyes at Josie "So... your back to your old habits?" Josie nodded. "Pancakes coming through" Alaric shouted trying to distract the girls.  
I wanted to ask Lizzie if she was ready for... school and well you know people asking if she's doing okay since the accident. But I didnt want to ruin the moment that we all shared, I could tell Lizzie didn't want to talk about it actually Lizzie is one of the most strong people I know she covers her pain up so good that you won't be able to know if it's there.  
————  
Short time after we finished breakfast dad stood up and gave us a ride at school, honestly...I wasn't ready but will I ever be ready to face it? I think so. "Have a great day girls" Alaric softly said with a big smile. "Dad, please don't try and make this weird... you know since your our HEADTEACHER" Lizzie rolled her eyes with a cringe face. Alaric let out a little laugh and said "Weird? Since when it is weird having your dad to be the headteacher" Lizzie made her way out of the car " I don't know dad, since forever?" I soflty chuckled and grabbed Lizzie by the arm "Let's go, Miss I'm embarrassed to have my dad as the headteacher" and we made our way to the front door of the school. 

—————-  
We were walking down the corridor like usually but this time if felt different, "Hey girls" a voice came from behind us. We turned around to see a happy smile from Hope Mikaelson "Not you again!" Lizzie rolled her eyes "Well first of all a (Hi) would be nice" Hope raised a eyebrow at Lizzie "Hi Hope, I apologise for my sister. It's nice to see you again" Josie softly smiled at Hope. I could feel Lizzie rolling her eyes so hard on us, I never understood why Lizzie hates Hope at the first place I personally like Hope she's a good friend. She was always there when I needed her but when it comes to Lizzie she doesn't share the same thoughts of Hope as I do. "Hello?! Earth to Josie" Lizzie shouted as I looked at her. "Couldn't you be any louder?" Josie annoyingly looked at Lizzie "Well I'm sorry missy, it looked like you were in your own world somewhere" Lizzie complained to Josie.  
Josie rolled her eyes "I was not! I was actu-" Lizzie stopped her from talking "Well I hope it didn't invlove that hottie" I turned to the same direction Lizzie was staring and there she was this mysterious back of hers that I could only see since she wasn't facing us.


	2. The Girl at The Graveyard

"Not her, I meant the guy who is next to her" Lizzie whispered, honestly I couldn't see who they were all I could see was their back. "They must be the new students" Hope said behind us, "obviously you would know" Lizzie complained "I should get to practice duty calls ladies" Lizzie said as she made her way through the corridor. "You coming?" Josie said to Hope as she slowly made her way to class, "Yeah I'll be there in a bit" Hope shouted as she kept staring at the new students "Please be nice" she whispered under her breath.

We made it to our history class and honestly I'm not much of a fan of history so I didn't really pay attetion to whatever was the teacher on about. Then suddenly I get a text message from Hope who sat 2 tables behind me saying "She's staring @ u :)" I turned around and she was right the new girl was staring at me, I smiled too myself. "Miss Saltzman, Willow creek?" I shook my head at the teacher not knowing what he was on about "Yes?" I softly answered. "You should atleast pretend to pay attention miss Saltzman" I nodded with an embarrassed face. 

Class was over so we made our way to the canteen, "She was definitely staring at you Josie" Hope said with a smile on her face "She was probably staring at me because I'm an embarrassment" I joked around "who's an embarrassment?" Lizzie questioned as she made her way to us. "Well M-" before I could tell her she interrupted me "There he is again with those blue baby eyes" She glanced at the new guy who was walking pass, we all stared at him. "How do you know if he has blue eyes since you haven't talked to him yet?" Hope looked at Lizzie with a raised eyebrow, "well for you information I found out and who said I didn't talk to him?" Lizzie said while rolling her eyes at Hope. "And you found this out when exaclty?" Hope looke at Lizzie "Oh you know during break, I also found out that his favourite colour is blue and he's a scorpio which obviously is none of your business Hope" Lizzie said as Hope rolled her eyes "Whatever." 

As the day passed it was time to head home, dad was waiting in the car for us but I didn't feel like going home yet. There was somewhere I wanted to go before going home "Lizzie go without me, tell dad I'll be home soon" I looked at Lizzie "Sure, meet you at home" Lizzie said as she headed in the car. 

I wanted to visit mom since it's been a while I was at her grave, I sat next to her grave trying not to cry remembering all the good memories we had together. When suddenly I recieve a message from Hope "There's a party tonight we should check it out :)" I didn't feel like replying to it right now since I was busy with my thoughts. I took out my diary from my bag and starting writing, I know sad right? Sitting at the graveyard on your own and writing in your diary well It was been worse.   
It was starting to get abit dark so I headed home, as I was walking I could feel like someone was following me since I went at the graveyard. I turn around to see if there's anyone there but I don't see anyone, I made a turn to my left and well I have no idea how I could bump into someone this way. So Clumsy. Well that someone turned out to be the girl from my history class, "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" as I picked up my bag and gave the girl a little shy smile "No worries it's my fault, I shouldn't be on my phone while walking" she smiled at me back "Josie is it?" She asked "Yeah, and your the girl from history class" I gave her a smile. "Jade actually" She gave me a confident smile "are you okay? You seem frightened" She asked with a worried face " It's nothing I just had a feeling someone-" I turned around to see if there was someone there "never mind" I smiled at her. "See you in class, I guess" I gave a smile as I made my way home.

*Door opens*   
"Where were you Jo?" Lizzie asked "No where just a small walk" She looked at me with a suspicious grin. "You going to the party?" She asked "Maybe" I shouted as I made my way to my room. I changed and went downstairs getting ready to head out to the party, when suddenly I heard a knock on the door.  
*opens door*   
"Hey" I said with a shocked voice "uhm hey, I was actually returing this" Jade said with a shy voice " Oh my diary, Thank you I didn't even realize I lost it" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow "You didn't read it...did you?" I said with a shy voice and a smile. "Uhm, no actually" I looked at her "Thank you, I guess" I let out a shy giggle which made her smile. "I'm actually heading out to a party...wanna come?" She looked at me with a shy smile "sure" She said. "Josie if that's Rafael tell him we are not getting back together!" She shouted from the house as she was coming out "uhm, sorry you are?" lizzie said as she looked at Jade with a confusing face. "This is Jade, Lizzie not Rafael" I chuckled " I can see that Jo, sorry Jade is it? I just thought you were my ex you know he's been tryi-" I had to interrupt her before she would scare away the poor girl "Okaaaayy we should head out"   
"Yeahhh" Jade said with a small smile on her face, "Hey! I haven't finished yet!" Lizzie shouted as we made our way to the party.


End file.
